Bittersweet Symphony
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Sebastian felt heartbroken after ending his relationship with Annette Hargrove, understanding Kathryn Merteuil was his real equal. However, neither of them were ready for what destiny had prepared for them.
1. Every You, Every Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Cruel Intentions' or 'Dangerous Liaisons' characters, they belong to Roger Kimble and Choderlos de Laclos. **

_**Chapter I: Every you, Every me...**_

_"It didn't surprise me at all that Annette Hargrove decided to leave me to return with her fag boyfriend, Trevor after finding out the kind of guy I am. I don't blame her 'cause I don't know how much shit would I take to be with her and as a matter of fact, I feel I did everything I needed to do to keep her by my side..._

_Perhaps my cold, heartless and deceitful step-sister was right and now things have changed for the better. One thing was sure: Kathryn and I are two of a kind and we take pleasure in other people's pain. She's my real obsession although I had her entirely when Annette left me. Fortunately, Kathryn was there to pick the broken pieces of my heart..."_

Sebastian was locked inside his study writing his last entry of his journal without knowing that those words were going to become meaningful as time would pass. He could hear Kathryn's voice, although if he had to be honest about the things he had seen lately, he would have to say his step-sister was feeling very sick from her stomach. However, someone who knew about her eating disorder would say it was just another of her purging sessions going too far.

The blonde young bachelor did his best to ignore her sister's disgusting sounds outside her private bathroom's door until he felt he had had enough of it. He barely touched the knob when he realized it was better for him to knock. "Kathryn, are you alright?"

Next thing he heard was the flushing toilet but he wouldn't see the door opening at any immediate moment, so he decided to enter. The room was neatly cleaned and beautiful decorated, he decided to walk slowly towards her as she was breathing heavily, coughing and gagging from time to time.

"Don't you think this session go too far now? How many laxatives have you taken?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

Kathryn's stare was made of pure ice, her emerald eyes piercing his blue ones with coldness. She wiped her mouth after spitting a bit before trying to get up from the floor.

"I didn't take any of that, Sebastian..." The brunette replied sincerely. "It was just the smell of the breakfast, my perfume and..." A strong, masculine scent hit her nose. "Your perfume also is making my stomach turn..." She said before covering her mouth and emptying her stomach once more.

Valmont was scared of that answer. It was nothing like the Kathryn he knew and loved, she has been reduced to something more weakened and it was all because of smells. Perhaps her stomach was showing signals of taking enough of her eating disorder caused because of Tiffany Merteuil's constant complaining on her daughter's weight. However, this sickness has been going for more than two weeks in a row, which meant it was more than just bulimia.

"I know this isn't my business, but was I the last person you were with?" Sebastian asked seriously.

Kathryn looked at him before washing her face and brushing her teeth. "Yes, dear brother... when Mary Poppins broke your heart and you got so drunk after Blaine's party..."

"Have you have your period?" He asked in response, shuddering at the question he had to ask. He has never wanted to know something so private about his step-sister although he was more afraid of the answer he would receive.

Kathryn thought some minutes about it as she exited the bathroom and headed to her room, followed by a silent Valmont. He watched her grab her calendar and count the weeks since the last time she had it. She closed her eyes and decided to throw it on the bed angrily.

"I'm not going to answer that! You are right, that's none of your business, Sebastian!" Merteuil yelled at him as her eyes filled with watering tears. "I need to go to the drugstore..." She got up from her bed and walked as her dizziness made her movements wobbly.

Sebastian held her for support, forcing eye contact from her side. He could see how scared she was and he realized he had never seen that kind of look from her. Kathryn regained her composure and walked out the penthouse residence they shared, leaving him feeling he would lose his own composure and letting anxiety take him over.

It didn't take long to Kathryn to return with a small plastic bag in which she had two little boxes containing pregnancy tests however, it took a lot of strength of her to watch over and over again the results. Both tests have turned positive and she knew what it meant: She has been knocked up by Sebastian Valmont.

_"Great! If I needed another reason for my mother to bother me, this is the perfect one! Not only she would call me names like 'slut' but Stephen and her will freak out when they find out that I fucked Sebastian's brains out once!"_

The brunette needed to take it out of her system and tell Sebastian her bad news. It was not another purging session, it was not anything related to her eating disorder and it was surely nothing related to her addiction hidden inside her cross. It was something both of them shared: manipulation through seduction and obsession with one another.

Kathryn rose from her bed and taking both tests, she headed to his step-brother's study when he was still locked up. She wasn't used to knock the door and as he remained silent, she decided to break into it.

"Don't you knock?" Sebastian asked irritated until he had a better look at his biggest obsession. She was obviously disturbed and her emerald eyes were filled with tears she fought to hold in. "What's the matter with you today, Kathryn?"

The brunette walked towards his desk before making a single sound. "Do you love me, Sebastian?" She asked slowly as she waited for a second, she asked him again with more power in her voice. "Do you still want me?"

Valmont was taken aback by these sudden questions and moreover, Kathryn's seriousness on the matter. Was she for real? Of course he wanted her! He felt intensively attracted towards her, she was like a powerful magnet and he wanted to make love to her every time she appeared before him.

"How much powder did you snort this time?" Sebastian asked sarcastically although she did not lose her serious expression. "Are you for real? For God's sake, Kathryn! Of course I want you! You are the only one I want, you and I are two of a kind, remember?"

Kathryn smiled weakly before looking at the small object she held tightly on one of her hands. "I'm pregnant, Sebastian..."

The blonde rose from his chair and stood in front of her, his calm composure totally lost, eyes widened in surprise and he gulped before asking with faltering voice: "Kathryn, if you are playing with me, this isn't funny..."

Her tears were the answer he needed so desperately, she couldn't hold them inside anymore. It was a very much needed outlet to her as she cried silently, leaving the tests on his desk and burying her face on her hands.

"I'm serious about it, Sebastian! I'm telling you the truth here... Why don't you look at it for yourself, if you don't believe me?!" Kathryn spat angrily. "I'm pregnant, Valmont! And both of us know who the father is!"

Sebastian felt his eyes watering as he took the tests on his hands and realized his mischievous step-sister was telling him the truth. "Kathryn... I..." He didn't know to feel or what to say as it was the first time an important girl in his life came with such news. "Why don't you get rid of it?"

Most girls would feel insulted or offended by such a statement unless you are Kathryn Merteuil. She did not feel any of those things even less the pressure to keep the child, although she felt it was her only option.

"I cannot." The brunette replied as she wiped her tears. "When I dated Court I had one and well, I can't have another abortion so close to the first one, unless I want to be unfertile for the rest of my life!"

For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to feel empathy towards Kathryn, they knew each other since they were thirteen years old. He had felt empathetic towards her when he witnessed Tiffany Merteuil yelling at Kathryn about her weight after that so-called mother forbade her teenage daughter to eat any kind of candies or sweets.

It wasn't anything new to them that they wanted to have better parents although if the parental unit would ever want to control them, Sebastian would start a non-stop argument with both of them whereas Kathryn would silently obey them to keep her 'good-girl' facade.

The blonde pulled her on a tight embrace, which seemed to have a soothing effect as the smell of his cologne intoxicated Kathryn. He kept his calm composure and they both shared a devilish smile. She kissed him passionately before teasing him by licking his lips. It was the first time they felt so free.

"Everything's going to be alright, Kathryn" Sebastian assured her.


	2. Two of a kind

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Cruel Intentions' or 'Dangerous Liaisons' characters, they belong to Roger Kimble and Choderlos de Laclos. **

_**Chapter II: Two of a kind...**_

A week had passed since Kathryn found out she was carrying a child. There was nothing confirmed about it and everyone who knew her, would notice a few signals. Her body was getting wider, she was not drinking champagne the way she used to do and she had not that big cross tangled around her wrist or neck anymore.

The servants knew something had happened between them, because Sebastian would be around the penthouse, telling her to go to the doctor but every time he did so, he would receive the same heartless glare from her side.

It was no mystery than Merteuil and Valmont were very manipulative adolescents, having their way with everyone all the time. However, they could not have it between them, which would always end in heated arguments until Sebastian got tired of it.

One morning school morning, Mai-Lee was putting up the table for her mistress to have breakfast when she suddenly heard Kathryn's voice shouting at Valmont. She was just glad it was not her this time.

"I know what is better for me, Valmont! Now fuck off and leave me alone!"

The blonde just looked at her, waiting for her to throw him another champagne glass, which would actually be the only way he would go out of her bedroom as he was not ready to let her win this time.

"Oh come on, Kathryn! You know we have to do it sooner or later and it would be better for us if it's before the parental unit arrives from Berlin!" Valmont tried to reason with her, although it seemed to be useless.

"It's not in my plans, dear brother, to tell anything to either my mother or your impotent, alcoholic father!" It was her response from inside the room.

Sebastian felt anger and frustration growing inside him, he could not believe how someone as calculative as Kathryn was not actually able to see the benefit of his idea. He felt he wanted a cigarette as he watched Kathryn looking at her reflection on the mirror before exit her room.

"Shall we go?" Merteuil asked as she closed the door behind her. "I have a meeting with principal Hargrove, so I cannot be late..."

He smiled as he just had a doctor's appointment made under Kathryn's name for today at half past four. If his dear step-sister wanted to play with fire, he would have to make things go the way he wanted them to be.

"So, how are you going to hide that from everyone for nine months?" Valmont asked while they were inside the limousine. "Are you going to wear a corset or are you going to reveal it in a speech?"

From those options, Sebastian would likely choose the corset, thinking how sexy she would look wearing one. Kathryn chose not to answer to that question, partly because she did not know how to hide such a big thing for a long period of time. One thing was to hide her addiction or her bulimia and another one, very different, was trying to hide a bumped stomach and a child, once it was born.

"After school, I took the liberty of making an appointment at a private clinic for us. Well, for you, actually." Sebastian told her, looking at her.

Kathryn was not prepared to let him win this fight. She wanted to go to the doctor, but at her own time, by her own will not because her family pushed her to go inside the building. She was taking care of the situation and herself, as she has not had the urge to use her cross, which she chose to hide in a small box inside her drawer.

"You didn't have to, Sebastian. It is my sole intention to go but I don't want to for the mean time. I'm not sure if we are ready to what the doctor would tell us..." She broke the silence between them.

Valmont looked at his step-sister closely, something it did not pass unseeing by Merteuil, who chose to remain silent. The first he noticed, besides her slightly bumped stomach from her uniform, was an accessory missing. Her rosary was nowhere to be found, neither around her neck nor tangled around her wrist.

"Don't you need the help of God? Don't you feel the temptation of peer-pressure?" He mocked her speech, even faking a female voice.

The brunette smiled at his remark, she knew Sebastian was the only one who could not be fooled by her Mary Sunshine act.

"I've never thought you would make ask you this but, why are you so quiet?" The blonde asked, placing his blue eyes on her. "Trying to remember the speech you want Hargrove to buy?"

"I need to get things just once. If you must know, I was thinking it was a wonderful imitation. Don't worry, Sebastian. If I wanted to fuck up something, I wouldn't start with _my _child".

Sebastian felt ignored after hearing to her election of words, it seemed Kathryn chose to treat their child as her property, forgetting he helped her to create it.

"Good you think so, Kathryn. I wouldn't like to hear that we are so fucked up we cannot take a good care of _our _child". Sebastian peered through the window. "For the damn better or for a fucking worse future, we are in the same boat..."

It did not take long to Kathryn to feel terribly sick during school period, causing everyone to gossip about her health. Fortunately, she had a plan of attack in order to bring down Court Reynolds, who was still in a relationship with Cecile Caldwell, and the child she was expecting would be a great help.

It was during one of those sick moments in which she caught a real and detailed glance to her body. Sebastian was right, she needed to go to the clinic although she did not need a professional confirmation, as she placed a hand on her bumped stomach.

_"I must try to make a bigger effort to hide it or to start my plan of attack before it's too late... My body feels and looks different, and I swear I've never felt so heavy..."_

As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared and sometimes, wanted to cry so desperately. It was alright to be afraid, she was seventeen years old, unmarried and the last thing she has ever imagined was to carry her step-brother's child.

_"Pull yourself together, Kathryn. It's not right if someone sees you about to cry or even sick... Everyone would get suspicious and your reputation would be forever gone..."_

Nevertheless, fate would stop giving her things to keep her troubled mind busy, as she 'accidentally' overheard a couple of freshman year girls talking about Cecile behind her back. Kathryn was not surprised, that idiot would gain a few enemies just with her innocent attitude.

"Rumor has it a senior year student got Cecile Caldwell pregnant..." A red-haired girl told to her friend as they entered the bathroom.

"It must be that asshole of Court Reynolds. That guy must be very stupid if he chose her over Kathryn Merteuil..." the other girl replied simply.

"No, everyone says the child is Sebastian Valmont's. I don't know how a girl like her could have two of the hottest guys of this entire school fighting over her!"

Merteuil felt her heart skipping several beats after hearing such news. Was Sebastian so stupid that he forget to take precautions when he instructed her? Perhaps she was the fool for thinking Valmont would only get her pregnant, mostly with such a reputation.

_"That fucking idiot would hear me! If he did such a thing, we will be under a microscope for the entire school year!"_

Keeping her mind busy with her plans for the rest of the day helped her to survive to the first of many crazy and difficult days but Kathryn was immensely glad to know school was over and that Hargrove believed every single word which escaped from her lips. However, her mood changed when she saw Sebastian was waiting for her.

Valmont knew Kathryn would try to escape from him, so the instant she passed by his side, he grabbed her from the arm tightly.

"We have an appointment, Kat." She melted when she heard his tender voice.

Merteuil chose to remain silent as they exited the school, something it did not pass unnoticed from his side. When he looked at her emerald eyes, he could swear they were filled with anger and hate.

"What's up with you, today?" The blonde asked while they were heading to the clinic. More than five minutes had passed and silence filled the limousine.

"I feel sick, that's all." The brunette replied harshly. "I've had better days than this one, dear brother..."

"Excuse me, are you blaming me because you day sucked? I'm trying to do what's best for us, Kathryn..." Sebastian replied angrily. "That's your fucking problem, you never stop complaining, even though I play every game of yours..."

That response made her look at him with the iciest stare, followed by a sarcastic remark. "Oh, you are such a gentleman, Valmont... I don't know why Miss Seventeen Magazine let you go so easily..."

"Thank you, Kathryn. You are such a perfect bitch too and I don't know why is it so easy for guys to dump you" Sebastian replied with equal venom.

"That's why we are so perfect for each other and decided to fuck..." she kept on saying. "Although this little result surely wasn't planned" Kathryn added as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Another unexpected turn of events is that you left Cecile pregnant..."

Sebastian laughed during most than a minute with that, choosing not to take the last comment seriously. He has been extremely careful when he was with that innocent little tweet.

"Where did you get that from?"

"First year girls talking about it during recess" Kathryn replied coldly. "I didn't think you could be so stupid to knock her up..."

Then he caught the reason behind his step-sister attitude towards him. It seemed that rumor stroke a cord or two inside her mind, making her jealous of it. He smiled and enjoyed the moment until they arrived their destination.

Once they got out the car, they entered the building, Merteuil still irritated by the rumor, had to be dragged down to keep climbing the stairs by him, who was trying to reason with her. However, Valmont did not seemed to be enjoying his moment of domination and power on her, because it has not been his intention to be her goddamn babysitter!

They stopped in front of the waiting room entrance, Sebastian waited for Kathryn to go inside but she did no effort to move, her emerald eyes seemed to be made of the coldest and hardest ice.

"Do I have to come inside with you, too?" The blonde asked sternly, ignoring her irritation and trying not to kill her during which it would be the longest nine months of their lives.

Merteuil just rose an eyebrow and folded her arms, showing her obvious irritation about the situation they were in and could not come out without facing the fact they were going to be parents.

"You brought me here without _my _consent, which it means: I'm not going to enter that room to face a couple of old ladies judging me, because my careless, stupid step-brother knocked me up!" The brunette replied gently with true sarcasm and venom.

Sebastian took a deep breath before looking at her, trying hard not to smash her head against a wall. "Well, one of the two has to be responsible for _our_ child, sis..." he replied with equal venom before taking a quick glance at his watch. "Let's go, we have five minutes left..."

Kathryn opened the door and almost slammed the door in his face behind her. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked with faked regret.

"Don't push me, Kathryn..." Sebastian replied with gritted teeth.

Both adolescents encountered several women or couples, all older than them, and of course, married. They kept a cool attitude as they took a sit near the doctor's office. Sebastian stared at everyone who looked at them whereas Kathryn tried not to get sick due to the stress it meant to be there.

That appointment helped them realize the reality of the situation, the doctor said Kathryn was anemic due to the pregnancy, but she knew it was her eating disorder which caused it; she had to undergo a blood test, which results revealed she was fourteen weeks pregnant.

However, it took another appointment including an ultrasound to make them face reality. There were two hearts beating fast and strong inside Kathryn's body.

"Congratulations, Ms. Merteuil. You are expecting twins..." That surely made her cry like a five-year old girl and it made Sebastian shocked.

_"Who says everything you've always wanted had to be perfect...? I wanted and craved for Kathryn for years, as much as she did, actually. Now, we are expecting and I'm pretty much scared, to say the least..."_


	3. Keep your friends close

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Cruel Intentions' or 'Dangerous Liaisons' characters, they belong to Roger Kumble and Choderlos de Laclos. **

_**Chapter III: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer...**_

_"Nothing will remain hidden forever, least to say a pregnancy. I can say, honestly, that I don't know how Kathryn will be able to hide it until she decides to confess. In our last appointment, Dr. Richardson told us she was going to give Kathryn a diet, mostly rich in iron due to her anemia, she also told us my step-sister was underweighted for a adolescent expecting twins and gave us several jars full with vitamins. Fortunately, the doctor also told us the babies are healthy, their hearts are beating stronger than ever, which made us feel very relieved..."_

Sebastian wrote another entry on his journal, before having dinner with his aunt, Helen Rosemond. A couple of minutes later, a maid entered the room but he was not even prepared for what he was going to see during the meal.

The old lady was glad to spend some time with her nephew and her adoptive niece. The menu was especially designed for Kathryn to have everything she needed for the twins to grow healthily. Nevertheless, watching her eat, as if she had not eaten in months, was a strange image.

"Feeling a bit anxious, aren't we Kat?" Valmont asked mockingly.

A month passed after they did their first ultrasound. Sebastian was relieved to watch Kathryn eating like a normal person and not being the bulimic head case she usually was. She was taking her condition seriously, but he knew it was because their ultimate intention was to give their children for adoption.

"Yes, because tomorrow I have a very important meeting to attend to" The brunette replied before taking a sip of water. "I'm so glad you are here with us, Helen" She added coyly.

Helen Rosemond smiled at her warmly. The woman certainly did not know a thing about evilness or malice, otherwise, she would be able to see through Kathryn's fake persona.

"You always seem so busy, I'm certainly glad to see you are taking such a good care of yourself now, Kathryn dear..." Helen replied to her. "I hate when Tiffany forces you to go on a diet, it's just not natural".

Sebastian lowered his head as he started eating, wanting to kill his aunt. His step-sister and lover did not want to be remembered about her old habits, which could be a greater threat to their children.

"Do you know which room are you taking?" Valmont asked his aunt, he needed to change the subject before Kathryn decided she needed to stop.

Mrs. Rosemond thought about it for a couple of seconds, in which the young adolescents shared a common, malicious look. "My brother told me I can ask any of the servants for one. Why?"

"Oh, don't need to worry about it, Helen. I told Stephen you can take Sebastian's room, he certainly agreed to this idea. Besides, it's just for a couple of weeks."

The young bachelor's blue eyes widened, he seemed rather stupefied. For the first time in his entire life, he had no backup plan and he had no clue about what Merteuil was talking about. She always played the little angel so well, which it has become in her perfect part.

"You don't mind, Sebastian, do you?" Kathryn asked before taking another sip from her glass.

Being five months pregnant actually suited her. She would hide her growing stomach under a corset she wore, not to tightly so as not to harm the fetuses.

"No, of course not. For you, Aunt Helen, anything". He smiled before turning to Kathryn. "Now, my lovely sister, where am I supposed to sleep?"

Kathryn took a quick glance at Helen, who was distracted by a letter which has just arrived, and smiled seductively to Sebastian. "With me, in my room, Valmont..." She whispered into his ear.

Sebastian felt cornered, they were trying so hard to hide their relationship and the pregnancy, to hear that he was forced to share the room with his biggest obsession. However, it was no secret what pregnancy did to women. They feel sex as a strong need and he was sure Kathryn wanted him badly.

After the strange dinner, Kathryn locked herself inside her room, she needed to get rid of the corset as she felt pressure on her abdomen, which made her sick. She changed her black suit for her light pink, silky nightgown and decided to think the last parts of her master plan to take down Court Reynolds.

Once her head rested on her pillow, she watched the door's knob moving around with a wide smile. She knew it was Sebastian trying to enter so she waited a few minutes before getting up to open the door and let him in.

"Why did you lock the damned door if you offered to share it with me?" Valmont asked in a loud voice, almost angrily.

Kathryn loved to see how she was able to get into his nerves with so little actions. However, after a moment, the blonde was watching her stomach understanding it was not just a lie or a game, it was real. She hated to know he was thinking in that, so she decided she needed to give him more things to think of.

Before moving away, the brunette began kissing his lips passionately, making him realize how much she wanted him.

"Kathryn, please... I'm not in the mood for-" but she decided to ignore him and kept kissing her neck, biting it a little. The next thing he did was to moan in pleasure.

It was then when he decided to take her, grabbing her from the waist he began to kiss her lips, then he moved to her neck and lowered her sleeve to kiss her shoulders. In order not to disturb Helen, Kathryn tried not to make any sound but soon she found herself moaning louder when he got to her breasts.

Merteuil laid down on her bed, pulling Sebastian in with her, without cutting the kisses and wanting for more, she started unzipping his pants as he pulled up her dress. Both smiled at that and he began thrusting her, making her moan in pleasure. It did not take long for her to began kissing his neck passionately.

It was the first time they spend the night together, conscious Helen Rosemond or any servant would enter at any moment. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, Sebastian was taking an enormous pleasure of it, as he knew there was no necessity of wearing protection, she was already pregnant after all. Kathryn did not take long to go further as she reached orgasm, not sure whether was her condition or Valmont's doing but she did not want to end it right there.

Afterwards, Kathryn kept thinking in her plan as she laid down on the bed, hands placed on her stomach. Valmont, on the other hand, was writing in his journal.

"I thought you gave it to Ms. Virgin Kansas..." Merteuil decided to break the silence between them.

"I did. This is another one I bought" He replied simply.

"My God, could you be more queer?" Kathryn teased him as she started feeling sleepy.

"Perhaps, but don't forget this queer just fucked your brains out and don't you dare to tell me how much you hated it!" Valmont remarked.

"It was just the hormones talking. I'd never enjoy it as much as you think, Sebastian..." Kathryn retorted.

"And who left you pregnant?" The blonde asked, cocking an eyebrow, clearly winning the verbal fight.

"Shut up and let me think about my plan of attack..." He heard her say.

"Who is the poor bastard that earned your wrath?" Sebastian asked, closing his notebook, turning all eyes and ears to her.

Kathryn smiled at being the center of his attention, so she sat on her bed, using one of her pillows as support for her back. "Well, if you must know, and I assume you're highly interested in it, the bastard is none other than Court Reynolds".

Valmont shared her smile and kept listening to every word which escaped from her lips. "He will be seen as the cheating bastard he truly is, after I confess to Mrs. Caldwell the truth..."

"Do you think that old douche-bag would like to hear what you have to say? I mean, you're my step-sister and I, according to everyone, knocked up her daughter".

Kathryn looked into his eyes with the most piercing look, she needed to know if he was responsible for the possible failure of her plan. She kept looking at him without saying another word until he decided to break the silence.

"I don't think the rumor is true, Kat. I swear to you, I wore protection when I instructed her!" The blonde felt the need to defend himself, even from his equal.

"You also wore protection the night we fucked and now I must carry the proof I'm not an innocent little virgin anymore..." Merteuil reasoned with him. "If you left me expecting, nothing would prove us wrong about Cecile".

Sebastian reflected upon Kathryn's train of thought for a couple of minutes, he was not ready for any of this. If he was not ready for the surprise Kathryn gave him, he could be less than eager to know he not just ruined Cecile but also gave her a child.

_"I played and destroyed girls so many times and now everything is finally backfiring me? One thing is to have a child with Kathryn, who I care for, to say the very least and a very different one is to leave a stupid moron pregnant. She would ruin everything!"_

"Mrs. Caldwell hates me, don't you think she would force Cecile to get rid of it?" Valmont asked.

"She could say it's Ronald or Court's. Fortunately, you are not the only one who spent some nights with her..." Kathryn smiled, recalling her plan. "At any event, Mrs. Caldwell hates _you _but she certainly adores _me_ and I plan to take advantage of it"

"So, Mrs. Caldwell is going to know before the parental unit?" Sebastian asked, following Kathryn's plan.

"The parental unit would come until two weeks from now, and I plan to talk with Mrs. Caldwell after I confessed to your aunt" Merteuil smiled. "I don't want to wear a corset while she stays with us..."

Valmont decided to go to take a shower after Kathryn, and when he returned to the room, she was sleeping soundly. He did not understood the way pregnancy made her feel or the way she was supposed to feel, but he needed to get used to the idea they were going to have twins.

Kathryn has always been beautiful with a very fit body, which it never seemed to fit the standards of Tiffany's dream daughter, she was always demanding more and more from his step-sister. It was the first time, he pulled up her nightgown to reveal her baby bump, which it was noticeable but as they were expecting twins, it did not seem much problem. She was eating healthily to recover her body from the damage she caused by her addictions, she was taking all kinds of vitamins such as iron, calcium and manganese.

He was scared of looking at her right now, he always has been obsessed with her and thought that a thing like a pregnancy would ruin the image he had of Kathryn. To his surprise, her condition only increased his addiction to her but he needed to feel it, to feel the same things she was experiencing. So for the first time in those weeks, he placed a hand on her bumped stomach and rubbed it gently. Then, he tucked into the bed with her.

He woke up at half past nine the next day, to find himself alone as Kathryn got up twenty minutes earlier. The blonde got ready to start his day and went to the dining room, to find his aunt having breakfast alone.

"Morning, Aunt Helen..." Sebastian greeted her. "I didn't think Kathryn would let you have breakfast alone today. She told me she needed to talk to you"

Helen Rosemond looked at her nephew with a sympathetic expression, giving the hint Kathryn had already talked to her but the woman chose not to reveal any of it. She just took another sip of orange juice and waited for Sebastian to change the subject.

Meanwhile, Kathryn was going to put the first part of her plan into action, she agreed to meet Bonnie Caldwell in her house after making sure Cecile was not there. She needed to know the truth behind the pregnancy, it was imperative for her to dig about it. She needed to exude confidence, even though she was not wearing a corset to hide her condition.

_"If this goes the way I want, then the rest will be easier..." _

Since when facing Tiffany Merteuil with such big news was easy? Kathryn knew how to get into her mother's nerves better than anyone, but she also knew a pregnancy could not be hidden forever and if Helen Rosemond was at her house, was because Tiffany wanted to control her.

The maid admitted her without problem, Merteuil was a close friend of Cecile and Bonnie adored her, so she did have nothing to worry about and she was not going to make the slightest attempt to cover her bumped stomach.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Kathryn!" Bonnie Caldwell exclaimed, glad to see her guest. "How have you been?" She added, until her eyes reached to her abdomen, then the woman got very confused.

"It's complicated..." The brunette replied softly, placing a hand on her belly. "Actually, I know Cecile is going through something similar, isn't she?"

Mrs. Caldwell smiled upon that, however, it was not the usual polite smile Kathryn was used to see plastered across the woman's face. This was something she recognized was painted with a little bit of malice, like the ones she was used to give.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Bonnie offered, inviting her guest to take seat.

Kathryn felt nervous for the first time since she contacted the woman but she remained collected and cold-minded without much problem. She was, in fact, intrigued to hear what Bonnie had to say on the matter.

"Water is fine, thank you" The adolescent replied politely, resting her hands on her stomach instinctively.

"I'll tell Margarita to bring you a glass, right now" Mrs. Caldwell gladly commented.

However, Kathryn was not the only one with a little surprise that morning, Sebastian received an unexpected visitor, someone he thought he would never have to see again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Valmont..." A maid entered the living room, where the young bachelor was. "There's a girl wanting to see you."

Valmont's blue eyes widened in surprise, his guest was a girl of his age, blonde hair, big, blue eyes and sweet-tempered.

"I'm glad to see you again, Sebastian..." The girl said with a gentle tone and a smile. "I'm going to be attending Manchester this year, so I hope we can keep being friends"

That voice, the looks, the innocent request; everything started to spin inside Sebastian's mind but he could focus just in one thing: Annette Hargrove was back.


	4. Let's make it our promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Cruel Intentions' or 'Dangerous Liaisons' characters, they belong to Roger Kumble and Choderlos de Laclos. **

_**Chapter IV: Let's make it our promise...**_

Sebastian's crystal blue eyes widened as they took a glimpse of his guest. She seemed rather shy and embarrassed to be there after everything that happened between them and he loved it. He took pleasure to see her in that kind of attitude. He smirked before getting up from his seat.

Annette knew he had not changed at all since she broke-up with him to go back with his former boyfriend, Trevor, who moved from Kansas to New York, following her to resume their relationship. Sebastian looked as charming as ever, his curly golden hair neatly combed, a nice black shirt with matching trousers and polished shoes. The only thing she did not like was he was drinking a glass of fine scotch at ten o'clock in the morning.

"I know I shouldn't have come and you probably must have moved on with your life, conquering other girls to take them in bed with you and, of course, I assume you write about us in your journal" Hargrove spoke softly.

All the feelings she evoked in him were returning. The good, the bad and the anger about everything he suffered because of her. He thought of her as a hypocrite, someone who preached about love and innocence when she was the one who played the worst card at him.

"You are right: you shouldn't have come when the last thing I want is to see you after what you did to me." Sebastian spoke seriously. "Do you think you are free to come here and try to make-up to me for all the damage you caused?"

"Sebastian, please..." Annette began softly and tenderly. "I came here because I'm going to return to Manchester, my family is here and Trevor also signed-up there so we can be together. I came because all I want you is to be friends..." Valmont laughed softly and decided to cut her off.

"I think you're here, telling me all this, because you don't want your precious Trevor to find out what happened between us. I _did _love you, Annette, you were the first one I thought would accept me as I am, but you accepted me while I pretended to be something I am clearly not..."

"I thought you'd have changed and became a better person... that's why I decided to come. I loved you Sebastian, but... that journal, your games, Kathryn... there were so many things to process and I just couldn't be part of it anymore. Knowing I was just a bet between your step-sister and you made me feel inadequate and filthy..."

Meanwhile, Kathryn was ready to let the woman speak truthfully, swearing a secrecy she would not keep as she had a recording machine, ready to be turned on when she considered necessary. In exchange for that, she was also prepared to become in the victim of Court Reynolds as she knew Mrs. Caldwell will not keep her mouth shut once she listened to her story.

"Here you have, dear..." Bunny handed her a glass of water, which Kathryn accepted with a smile. "Is something wrong, Kathryn? You told me you have something to tell me related to Court..."

Merteuil smirked maliciously on the inside, while she nodded with a rather saddened expression on her face. She was ready to let all her story escape through her lips without much problem, she had to sell it perfectly so the lady would not suspect of it.

"Please tell me I didn't disturb you from anything you needed to do this morning," The brunette began politely with faux preoccupation. "I would hate to do so as it gives me no pleasure whatsoever to tell you some previous events which occurred during the summer."

"Absolutely not, darling. You know you are more than welcomed in this house. But, please, if there's something wrong, I need to know in order to protect Cecile..." Kathryn smiled at that.

"Well, you know that five months ago, the Reynolds threw a party to celebrate CEO's Garrett Reynolds birthday. I attended alone because Edward and my mother were on a business trip and Sebastian had some important matters to attend that evening." The adolescent began with her story, gaining Bunny's full attention.

"I remember that, we could not attend because my husband was busy and took Cecile with him to Australia" Bunny commented. "Sorry, dear, I didn't mean to interrupt you, please continue..."

Without losing her composed self but changing her features into a serious one, Kathryn proceeded with her story. "Court was there, of course, although he seemed a bit absent-minded, disturbed even, so I assume he was under alcohol influence, perhaps combined with something stronger than that..."

The brunette could see how Mrs. Caldwell's features distorted into a shocked expression, she seemed to be surprised to hear that a such upstanding gentleman like Court afforded to be seen in such a disastrous way in public. Kathryn took immense pleasure in watching how the image the woman had of her daughter's 'prince charming' started to change.

"He started to say unpleasant things to me, which I choose not to repeat them due to their content, because it would be very disrespectful to tell them to you. But as I was clearly disgusted by his attitude, he began getting angry and anxious, although I didn't expect this kind of outcome..."

Kathryn saw Bunny frowned in confusion the moment she heard the last part and as the adolescent knew a picture was worth a thousand words, she decided to unbutton her jacket showing the woman her pregnancy through her navy blue blouse. The woman's eyes widened in shock and Merteuil displayed a saddened look.

"I'm sure he put something in my drink because I started to feel very dizzy and I don't remember much of it but I woke-up on his bed and before I could forget that horrible night, I found out I was pregnant with his children..." Kathryn kept on with her story. "When I told him, I found everything in his face, except support because he advised me to get rid of them. He was willing to pay the procedure but I couldn't do that to two innocent lives, so I decided to give them up for adoption once they are born..."

By everyone, Kathryn was seen as a very religious, harmless, beautiful, articulated, well-mannered and highly intelligent young lady; she knew Bunny would not be surprised by her decision to continue with her pregnancy. Of course, the woman bought every word that came out from her mouth.

"_Unbelievable!" _Mrs. Caldwell said out loud. "I didn't know such a nice young man could be so horrible to you, Kathryn. I guess everyone is fooled by his appearance and manners..." The brunette nodded. "You are such an inspiration for the rest of the girls who attend Manchester, dear..."

Merteuil smiled as she wiped the tears forming in her emerald eyes as part of her charade. She has won Mrs. Caldwell the instant the woman met her, it was not a difficult task to convince her that she was such an innocent victim of Court.

"Now, tell me," Kathryn began, regaining her composure. "How Cecile is handling her condition?" the question took Bunny by surprise, who forgot for an instant the lie she made her daughter tell. "What happened between Sebastian and her?" another question the woman was not ready to answer.

_"Let's see what you cover behind the rumor... I'm sure Valmont wouldn't be so stupid and that fucking idiot is being manipulated by another social climber, hungry of power as you are..."_

"Well, as you were strong enough to tell me your horrible experience, I will share my truth with you, I know you will be completely discreet about it" Bunny spoke seriously.

"Absolutely, you have my word and I'm asking you this because it was such shocking news to hear about Cecile's pregnancy, she's so young after all..." Kathryn placed a hand on one of her jacket's pockets and turned the recording machine on.

"The truth is, Kathryn, Cecile is not really pregnant but I encouraged her to lie about it..." Bunny began and the brunette's emerald eyes widened in shock while she was smiling on the inside.

_"I can believe you are such a bitch that forced your daughter to be seen as a tramp to get revenge on Sebastian. You seem like that type of person, just like my own mother..."_

"Sebastian always uses the girls the way he wanted, even to the school nurse! While everybody knows how he is, they would sit to watch him make a mistake after another, defiling poor, innocent girls. So, I decided to make a rumor like that to make him pay for his crimes" Caldwell spoke truthfully.

Kathryn nodded silently and turned her little machine off, taking another sip of her glass, pleased with this turn of events. However, Bunny was going to give her another kind of news.

"Changing the subject a little, did you know that Annette Hargrove is coming back to Manchester?" Merteuil almost broke the glass when she heard that. Her entire body tensed a bit before she was able to regain her composure.

"Oh really? I'm glad to hear she has recovered after her little outburst during her father's speech in the auditorium on her first day of school." Kathryn replied calmly with faked honesty.

_"I can't believe Mary Poppins is coming back to our school! I guess she would have to be included in a little project Sebastian and I can do to play a little with the such a Puritan doll..."_

"It's difficult to believe that even I warned her to stay away from him, such an intelligent girl fell into one of Sebastian's traps. Annette is such a sweet and gentle girl, I think you would become good friends, Kathryn..."

Kathryn nodded and finished her drink before taking a quick glance at her watch, deciding it was time to leave Bunny to process everything said that morning.

"I think I overstayed my welcome. I promised Mrs. Rosemond we would have lunch together and I don't want to be late..." Merteuil excused herself as she rose from her seat. "I'm sorry for bringing you such sad news but I would hate to know Cecile had to undergo from a similar situation."

"On the contrary, I'm glad you did tell me about it, Kathryn. You are always so thoughtful towards my Cecile I don't know how to thank you enough for all your help..." Mrs. Caldwell cooed, increasing Kathryn's ego with each word.

Margarita escorted Kathryn to the main door and once she was outside the building, she felt she could breathe again. She hated to play the victim but she needed to bring Court down and now, nothing would stop his fall.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was taking a ride around the centre when he recognized certain brunette, who made him stop his car. The most surprising thing was what she was looking in a shop window. It was a store which sold kids clothes and her sight was fixed in a little dress.

"What are you looking at, dear sister?" The blonde whispered in her ear.

Kathryn was taken aback, not for being caught by her step-brother but because of what she felt inside her. Since she found out the condition in which she was, she has never felt any kind of movement just had the pleasure to watch how big she got in a matter of weeks, taking proper care of herself. Presently, she felt her children kicking inside of her at hearing Valmont's voice. It seemed like they were capable of recognizing him as their father and of course, her as their mother, which scared her a little.

"That dress. I don't know why I did it, it was just... nothing important, Valmont. It's not like we are keeping them..." Merteuil replied simply. "I thought you would be with Cinderella, I heard she's around here again but this time with her prince charming".

"I feel nothing for her, Kathryn. You know the only one I want is you, we're equals after all..." Sebastian looked at her, both shared a malicious smile. "I think you have to know my aunt told the parental unit about your situation.."

Kathryn smirked, everything seemed to fit perfectly into her plans, the only thing she had to face was Tiffany's wrath and she did not care very much about it at the moment. She decided to get distracted even though every time she heard Valmont talk, their children would react energetically to it.

"Wonderful, everything is going according to my plan..." Kathryn smiled contented with everything she has done. "I have some important information for you, Sebastian."

The blonde smiled pleased with that statement, he knew Mrs. Caldwell would be so stupid so as to tell Kathryn everything about any plan she might have against him. Of course, neither Kathryn nor himself confessed to anyone about their alliance, except to Blaine or Annette.

Once in their house, Valmont poured himself a glass of champagne and decided to hand one to Merteuil. They were alone in the enormous place, Helen decided to have lunch with some friends when she learnt her 'niece' was busy with other affairs.

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow once the glass was handed to her, she did not know she was able to drink its content. Then, she threw an icy stare to her step-brother.

"We have to make things right, I'm not ready to be a mother so I can't afford to fuck their lives since they're still unborn children!" The brunette decided to place it on the little, glass coffee table in front of her.

"What would you like to drink, then?" He asked irritated.

"People say you can have stout during pregnancy due to its low level of alcohol..." Kathryn replied simply, resting her hands on her bump. "Do I need to say what I want, Valmont?"

Sebastian guzzled both glasses of champagne and went to pour one of stout for Kathryn. "Now, what did that bitch tell you?" He asked handing it to her.

He did not help but notice the choker around her neck, it was a silver necklace with an Egyptian cross-shaped, crystal pendant which he gave to her as a present for her fourteenth birthday. It represented an old promise between them but he could not believe she would still wear it.

**Flashback...**

**It was April of 1996, Tiffany Merteuil and Edward Valmont were celebrating their first year of marriage, forgetting that day had another special meaning: Kathryn's birthday. **

**The adolescent wanted to destroy the entire ballroom her mother specially decorated for the celebration of her first anniversary. She could see her daughter's bad mood but she thought it was just another tantrum to get something.**

**"Kathryn, if you are not going to help me, find Mai-Lee to do it and go somewhere else, dear. Can't you see I'm busy with this?" Tiffany said to her daughter without even looking at her.**

**The brunette just rolled her eyes and decided to leave the room before she had to explain to her mother, to Edward and even to Sebastian why she destroyed it. **

_**"I've always known she cared about me as long as we are at a social event, filled with people mother call 'friends' but everyone knows she's jealous or envious of them. The only satisfaction she feels is when I pretend to be the perfect child and everyone praises her for it".**_

**Although Kathryn did not have the best relation with Tiffany or Edward, whom she called by his middle name 'Stephen', but she gave them a new reason to be proud: she became the Students' Body president. **

**Meanwhile Merteuil had the pleasure to watch how her mother forgot about her only child's birthday, Sebastian was walking down Manhattan's centre searching for the perfect birthday gift for his step-sister. He knew from his experience charming different kinds of debutants, girls always ended up falling for jewelry but Kathryn was a very special girl to him, different from the rest and he loved her for the real, twisted and manipulative self she kept hidden.**

**He was as far as irritated and exhausted, he had visited more than nine different jewelry and accessory stores and anyone had something unique and original. It took him to walk three more blocks when he saw it: it was a long silver necklace with an Egyptian cross-shaped crystal pendant hanging from it. Sebastian's eyes were fixed on it as he tried to remember if he saw something like that in another girl but he did not.**

**The price was very high but he made sure to steal one of his father's credit cards, he could use it to buy the present as he could copy Edward's signature easily. **

**Valmont did not lose more time and entered into the store, the saleswoman was very surprised to see a young adolescent like him in there but she attended him sweetly.**

**"Hello, what can I do for you, young man?" The lady asked with a smile.**

**"I'd like to know where the adults' magazine section is, please." He replied sarcastically. "I came here to buy a necklace, what do you think?" He added with a smirk.**

**The woman's tone changed to a colder one as her features twisted into an irritated look. She seemed tired to attend to spoiled socialites who thought they would rule the world with their parents' money and this one was no different from the rest.**

**"Do you have anything in mind?" The woman asked with faux politeness. **

**"Actually, I do. I'd like to buy that silver necklace with the cross-shaped crystal pendant however, I do hate the length of it, could you make it shorter?" Sebastian commented simply and almost ironically. **

**"It will cost you a bit more if we do what you ask, young man". The saleswoman replied. **

**"I'm disposed to do so, madam..." Valmont said, taking his wallet and Edward's card from it. "Just charge it to this account".**

**The woman took the card and nodded, bringing the fine piece to see what changes he wanted to do. Once in his hands, he smiled pleased, knowing it was perfect for Kathryn. Then, he tried to measure the size of her neck and told the lady at what length he wanted to cut it. **

**"Can you have it ready now?" The blonde asked, showing his urge to the woman, who nodded it and asked a colleague to do it. Ten minutes later, it was ready. **

**"Sign here, please..." The cashier asked him politely, handing the receive to him and he falsified his father's signature without much problem. "Thank you, I'm sure your girlfriend would love it". Valmont rolled his eyes, taking the small bag and went out.**

**When Sebastian arrived it was past noon and Kathryn was crying silently, furious at her mother for forgetting that was her day. He could not hide the sympathy he felt at seeing his love's emerald eyes filled with tears as her dark chocolate hair was neatly combed for lunch.**

**"Are you alright?" Merteuil heard Valmont asking but she decided to kick him out of her room. **

**"Get out, Sebastian! I don't want to see your stupid face right now." But he refused to leave. "Did you hit your head so hard you became stupid? I said Leave me **_**alone...**_**" Kathryn yelled at the top of her lungs.**

**"Did the parental unit forget your birthday?" He asked, sitting behind her on her bed. He did not need to hear the answer to know it was true. "Well, I didn't. But I need you to close your eyes first..." Sebastian added. **

**It did not take long for her to feel the coldness of the material on her skin. She looked her reflection in the mirror and then her eyes automatically fell on her gift. Her fingers touched it delicately and she smiled happily. It was the first present she received and a very beautiful one too.**

**Not being contented by her reaction, Valmont appeared in her reflection again behind her and giving her a sly smile, he decided to whisper into her ear: "Don't take it off unless you are sure you don't want anything else to do with me, Kathryn. Let's make it our promise..."**

**He decided to leave the room after that but she waited until the door was closed to show her surprise, almost turned into confusion. **

**End of flashback.**

Sebastian was lost in thought, leaving Kathryn speaking without actually listening to a single word of it.

"Excuse me, what have you said?" He asked softly.

Merteuil was far beyond annoyance, she hated to repeat herself more than once but she sighed and decided to tell him everything Mrs. Caldwell told her during her meeting, as she needed Sebastian to use it in his favor. After that, she handed him the recording tape she used to record the talk as evidence for him to use it as he pleased.

"The noisy bitch didn't realize you recorded the conversation, huh? Well, I praise you for that and I'll certainly destroy that scum-bag..." He smiled.

"At any event, we must be careful enough so as nobody suspects of our intentions, Sebastian. We must go with extreme caution, mostly because everyone is talking about _my _condition and I must be under the sight of hundreds of eyes..." Kathryn explained simply.

"We are always extremely cautious in the execution of our schemes, dear sister..." Valmont shared a malicious smile with her.

He followed every step she took with his eyes and as she sat on his lap, he knew exactly what she wanted. Sebastian began massaging her back and shoulders, watching how relaxed she was getting, throwing her head back with every single touch of his fingers, soon after that she began moaning. He pressed a bit harder with the tips of his fingers, making her moan louder. She was completely blissful, lost in pleasure and her mind began to lust him.

Valmont wanted to tease her further, so he began kissing her neck and shoulders passionately, showing her how much he wanted her that moment. Kathryn smirked, returning the favor as she massaged his leg and thigh.

They seemed to be bound to be a team, allies and confidants, knowing what the other wanted with just sharing a look. They did not need to pretend they were perfect when they were together and they knew the staff would not dare to meddle in their affairs, which gave them the freedom to do whatever they wanted.

Some minutes after that, she got off his lap and kept drinking from her glass and he dared not to move, smiling, giving her the hint he was plotting something.

"What are you up to this time? Planning the revenge on Mrs. Caldwell already?" Merteuil asked, she drank a bit more.

"Actually, I've another project from which we could be highly benefited. I'm planning my revenge on Annette and her fucking boyfriend" He commented, seeing Kathryn completely interested in his idea.

_"It seems this would be a very interesting school year... It's good to know he truly feels nothing for that stupid Annette. Everything would be much easier from now on..."_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and please, let me know what you think. **


	5. Things I'd only do for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Cruel Intentions' or 'Dangerous Liaisons'. They belong to Roger Kumble and Choderlos de Laclos respectively. **

_**Chapter V: Things I would only do for you...**_

It was the last night Helen Rosemond was staying in the Valmont house. Sebastian and Kathryn knew when they wake up for school, Tiffany and Edward would be there, wanting an explanation about the newspaper article talking about Kathryn's pregnancy, confirming what Rosemond told them on the phone.

Mrs. Rosemond decided to spend the night on one of the guest rooms the house had, so as not wake up her nephew or Kathryn once she parted to her estate. Sebastian seemed glad to have his room back.

The blonde bachelor was writing in his journal about Annette's visit, Kathryn's pregnancy and it was his way to admit what he felt about his step-sister. He turned the stereo on, he needed some company because he thought he was alone.

However, Kathryn got up from her bed, craving for something sweet to eat and after listening to the radio on in Valmont's room, she decided to open the door silently, to see whether he was with one of his girls only to find him completely alone.

"I thought you were asleep" Sebastian said softly, acknowledging her presence. "It's two o'clock in the morning, after all".

Merteuil smirked, lust written in her eyes and expressions. She was craving for something sweet but she was now wanting something more. She wanted to tease him, to making him want her.

"Why are you listening to such a romantic song if you are all alone? Having a date with your hand?" She asked without entering into his room just yet.

Sebastian smirked, closing his journal and raised the volume of the stereo. "Maybe but it doesn't seem to be in the mood" he decided to reply to her remark sarcastically. "I was just writing a very exciting entry".

"When I just thought you couldn't get queerer, you always seem to find a way to surprise me".

Since she felt them kicking and moving inside, Kathryn did not know what to feel about giving them up for adoption or not but it seemed more scary to become a mother.

Kathryn stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. Sebastian looked at her closely and smiled lustfully. She was wearing her black, silk nightgown, covered with her light pink satin robe. Although she was pregnant, she did not lose her charm.

The brunette stopped in front of him, Sebastian rose from his chair and decided to remove her robe, slowly, admiring her body.

"You look so lovely tonight, Kathryn" He whispered in her ear.

Merteuil had to laugh at that remark, she did not feel beautiful or lovely, she felt heavy, bigger and sometimes controlling her emotions seemed to be difficult. Nothing applied to the concept of lovely. However, she did not want to give him any kind of satisfaction, so she began caressing her chest, before licking his lips with the tip of her tongue.

Sebastian held her from her waist and began to kiss her cheek while she bit his neck as she started to tease him.

"Care to have a little dance with me, Kathryn darling?" He whispered softly.

The question seemed to have taken Kathryn aback, she just looked at him, her eyes expressed annoyance.

"Seriously Valmont? I've become a huge whale and you ask me to dance with you?" She asked skeptically.

"You didn't lose your charm, Kat" He smiled charmingly.

Who did he think she was? Mary Poppins? She was nothing like Annette, she was not desperate to get emotional with him. They only danced a few times at charity events, both enjoyed it immensely. The way their bodies touched and felt made them wanting something more afterwards.

Sebastian offered his hand to her, the other one already positioned on her waist. Kathryn just wanted to tease him, so she decided to follow his game and held his hand and placed the other on his shoulder.

They started to move slowly, following the rhythm of the song. Valmont looked at her, his blue eyes filled with lust met her emerald ones which seemed to express the same. It did not take long for them to raise the bet as he started to caress her thigh, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Kathryn moved her hand from his shoulders to his neck, he pulled her close to him, her bumped stomach slightly pressed against his abdomen. She began kissing his neck, licking it slowly.

Sebastian kissed her neck, biting it a bit, showing to her how much he wanted her. Kathryn gained what she wanted but she did not want to finish it just yet. She kept kissing his neck, then his chest but he lifted her head for a passionate kiss on the lips. She bit his lower lips after transforming the kiss into a French one.

Pulling her nightgown up, he took her to the bed. Kathryn laid down there and pulled him with her, without cutting the kiss. He looked at her again, both smirked and she decided to unzip his pants. He loved to see how eager she was.

He pulled the nightgown down and kissed her breasts, she began to moan slowly. "How much do you want this, Merteuil?"

Kathryn tried to suppress what she was feeling but she could not do it. She was desperate, she needed this, she was craving for it. She did not answer to his question and kept kissing him, passionately.

He decided to shorten her waiting and continued what they were doing. He could not believe he would actually care more for her since she had gotten pregnant than before. She was still the heartless bitch he knew but everything between them felt different.

They fell asleep afterwards and woke up when the alarm rang loudly. The stereo was still on and Kathryn was the first to wake up, she smiled to see when she saw Valmont embracing her from her waist, her children were already moving energetically. She straighten her nightgown, took her robe and went to her room.

After a warm shower, Kathryn got to the dining room, already wearing her school uniform and ready to face the parental units. She entered to find Sebastian's father in there.

"Good morning, Stephen" Kathryn greeted her step-father with a sweet smile, already playing her Mary Sunshine act. "How was Berlin?"

Edward smiled sourly to her, already used to be called by his middle name. He knew it would not be Kathryn if she called him 'Edward'.

"Good morning, Kathryn dear..." He greeted her sternly, his eyes already fixed on her bumped belly. "Your mother and I are not pleased to hear your news".

The brunette nodded slowly, pretending to be affected by his tone or statement. The truth was, she did not care about what they thought, she would not lose her good reputation by this. She just sitting in front of him at the table, feeling slightly hungry.

Before she could defend herself from what Edward told her, Tiffany Merteuil entered, furious with her daughter. Kathryn just sighed, rolling her eyes and resting her hands on her belly.

"Good morning, Mother. How was Berlin?" She greeted the woman, who was not happy to see her daughter.

"You and I have a lot to talk about, don't you think?" Tiffany replied, doing no effort to hide her rage. "Get up from that chair immediately, Kathryn. I want to see it by myself".

The adolescent did it without much trouble, although she felt heavier within each day that passed. Tiffany did not need to unbutton her daughter's navy blue blazer, because her abdomen could not be hidden beneath it anymore.

"How far are you, Kathryn?" The woman asked, almost shocked to see her daughter in that way.

"Five months and a half, Mother. I'm expecting twins..." Kathryn explained in a subdued tone. She had to play along the victim, even though it seemed difficult with her mother's remarks.

Sebastian entered to the room in that instant, he was also wearing his school uniform and he tried not to be so annoyed by the fact that Tiffany was scolding her daughter.

"Is it true what the newspapers say? Is it Court Reynolds's?" Tiffany asked almost too furious to talk in a reasonable tone.

Kathryn felt Sebastian's cologne behind her and she knew he was there. However, saying the wrong version of the story could cost them their reputations, mostly to her.

"Yes, Mother. They are Court's but he is not going to take responsibility although he sedated me with pills to take me into his bed" Kathryn replied calmly.

Tiffany and Edward seemed to be disgusted by Court's attitude towards Kathryn and they tried to be understanding but for Mrs. Valmont was a very difficult thing to do. She was furious and did not want to even look at her daughter anymore.

"I can't believe you didn't abort them, Kathryn! Don't you realize how shameful it is to walk around the park carrying such a condition when you are a teenager?! You are the Student's Body President! You represent an entire school, you can't make such a big mistake!"

Kathryn wanted to tell her mother a couple of things before trying to repress any kind of negative emotion against her. Everything Tiffany said was nothing new. The adolescent was aware of all that but she had a pristine reputation to uphold and people believe she was religious, so abortion was out of the question.

"Mother, it's not as bad as it seems. Nothing has changed, nobody judges me or looks at me like a damn tramp! It was an accident, Court took advantage of me, he sedated me with pills. Don't you think if I was fully conscious I would let any of this to happen?!"

The woman felt hurt and disappointed to see the mess in which her daughter was in. She was not even able to look at her without thinking of what people say about her.

"I-I can't handle this right now. I can't look at you anymore, Kathryn" Tiffany finally said. "You've made several mistakes before, but this... this is something I cannot accept for my daughter".

Both parents left the room without silently, leaving their children alone. Merteuil waited for the bedroom's door to be closed and once she heard it, she turned to Sebastian.

"If I knew pregnancy would help me to get rid of her nagging, I'd have done it a long time ago..." Kathryn was not going to cry or rant about her mother's speech. She was ready to celebrate Tiffany's decision.

They were already arriving late for the doctor's appointment Valmont scheduled for Kathryn, so they decided to exit the house without giving much explanation to the parental units.

Fifty minutes later, both teenagers found themselves inside the gynecologist's office, waiting for the pictures of the ultrasound to be printed. Everything seemed to be alright, Kathryn seemed to be taken a good care of their children and even her weight was the appropriate for her condition.

"Well, Kathryn, I have good news for you: everything is as I expected and your twins seem to be perfectly healthy. The last results of your blood test plus the ultrasound show it." the woman said warmly. "Do you want to know the gender of your babies?"

The brunette looked at Sebastian, who just shrugged his shoulders, and shook her head. She did not want to have reasons to regret the adoption. Besides, they will know it once the children were out of her body.

"Are you sure about it, darling?"

"Absolutely. I want it to be a surprise" Kathryn replied gently.

Inside the limousine, Valmont and Merteuil were heading to Manchester Prep. Sebastian decided to tell his step-sister about his plan to destroy Annette.

"I'm sure her 'Prince Charming' will ask you for help to plan his curricula, like you did with Cecile..." The blonde began.

Kathryn turned to face him for a couple of seconds before looking at the window again. "He'd be an idiot if he did it. He has Snow White's- Daddy Dearest to do it. Prince Charming wouldn't need me"

"I bet he didn't want to be known as the Headmaster's pet, so he will approach you to do it, Kat. I know you'll have to help him, then... you show him the best of Mary Sunshine". Valmont replied simply, placing a hand on her bare thigh.

The brunette smirked and massaged his in return. "Is that your plan of attack? You know even Cecile would be able to do it."

"Au contraire, dear sis. Think how that bitch will suffer if you turn Trevor against her as you did with Ronald..." then, he seemed to think of that statement of some minutes. "Of course, you are not going to please him sexually. That's out of the question".

Kathryn smiled at the last part. She did not know Sebastian would be so possessive of her, getting the jealous with the slightest idea of having Trevor on her. However, if she went jealous about Valmont and Hargrove, he had the damned right of being jealous about Annette's prince charming and her. Sebastian wanted her as much as she did, anyway.

Sebastian knew where Kathryn was going with her hand and although they were going to arrive at Manchester in a few minutes, he did not want to stop her. He did the same, teasing her, kissing her neck as he did the previous night. The brunette smiled and kept teasing him in the same way.

"Could you help me with my little scandal, right Valmont?" She whispered into his ear.

Sebastian gasped slowly as he recalled what she was talking about. Of course, the newspaper's article about Court Reynolds taking advantage of her during a party. To everyone, he was the father of Kathryn's children and he hated it.

Then , he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. His blue eyes seemed like darts made of ice, she frowned at this. "What's wrong with you now?!" she almost yelled.

"I'm not going to help you with your damned plan, Kathryn." He said bluntly. "I don't want to be part of this, I don't know why the hell did you do it".

Kathryn sighed heavily, highly irritated and the want to slap him increased in a matter of seconds.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot I had to say: Sebastian Valmont and I fuck each other's brains out without thinking I'd get pregnant" Merteuil said sarcastically. "Then, both of our reputations are destroyed, we lost our inheritances and I don't think your aunt would save us from the fall".

Sebastian knew Kathryn did it to protect their reputations, even if she was only thinking of saving hers before do it the same for his, but she did it anyway.

"What can I do for you, Kat?" The brunette smirked at that question and kissed his lips before tasting them with her tongue.

"Just play along. You can play the furious, protective step-brother..." both smiled at that. He wanted to beat the life out of Reynolds for a long time and he finally has the change to do so.

Sebastian smirked and let Kathryn tease him once more before the limousine reached its destination. The chauffeur parked the vehicle and let the passengers get out before handing them their respective schoolbags.

Everyone whispered and talked among each other when Kathryn stepped inside the building, she enjoyed the happiness she felt to see every single girl glaring and running away from his old flame. Of course, she found Court himself facing her, anger and frustration distorting his looks.

"I knew you were a bulimic head-case but I think I've overestimated you, Merteuil. You are completely nuts!" The jock screamed at her in front of the entire school.

The brunette far from intimidated, she wanted to mock him for his outburst. She knew he would not have the guts to truly say it did not happen. To him, Kathryn was his greatest enemy and it was better to be with her rather than against her.

Everyone stopped gossiping or what they were doing and all the pairs of eyes stared at them.

Kathryn smiled maliciously before replying calmly to him. "You know what happened that night. Do you think I'd be so stupid to let you do something similar to any other girl? I think Cecile doesn't deserve to end up like me..."

Valmont was close to Kathryn, waiting for the perfect moment to step into the fight. He watched carefully how she managed the situation.

"Do you really think I'd be so stupid to abuse of you? Are we forgetting who started to please me?"

Court looked at her incredulously, Kathryn did not even flinch when those insults reached into her ears. She was as calm as the noise of the ocean.

"You were so drunk you didn't notice your own behavior, weren't you? I didn't even look at you until you started being rude to me. After that night, it was my sworn duty to warn Mrs. Caldwell and Cecile about this abusive side of you."

His eyes widened after being called an alcoholic in front of the entire school, it also seemed shocking to know that the one responsible for spreading the rumor was Bunny Caldwell.

_"I should've known that old bitch was going to believe Kathryn's word as well as the entire school does."_

He tried to lean to her but then, Sebastian entered into action by punching Court in his face. Kathryn smirked, completely pleased with the outcome.

"Stay away from my sister, you pervert asshole!" Valmont yelled at him before hitting him again, putting more strength in every punch he gave him. "It wasn't enough for you to have her as a girlfriend, you decided to take advantage of her! How can you even looking at her after what you did?!"

Court defended himself pretty well, seeing Sebastian was handling it perfectly made Merteuil happier. She knew his ex boyfriend did not have a chance against her step-brother. Valmont had quite an experience managing similar situations: enraged boyfriends, husbands and even parents.

After some minutes, Reynolds was left on the ground, his nose bleeding, his lips broken and his eyes blackened. Sebastian himself was bleeding a little. Kathryn shared a malicious smile with Valmont, whose eyes said conveyed more meaning than he would have ever expected.

Then, the bell rang making all the students go to their respective classes, everyone gossiping about the fight they had the pleasure to watch. Kathryn was about to enter into the hall when Sebastian grabbed her by the arm, making her face him.

"Now I've helped you with your little plan, the least you can do is to help me with mine". Valmont said softly, sharing a smile with her before letting her go.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and please, let me know what you think. **


	6. Let the games begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Cruel Intentions' or 'Dangerous Liaisons'. They belong to Roger Kumble and Choderlos de Laclos respectively.**

_**Chapter VI: Let the games begin...**_

There has been just one time when Sebastian felt desperate and heartbroken. He would label Annette Hargrove as the first girl who dared to break-up with him once she found out about the bet he had made to Kathryn. Now, he was so close to inflict the same pain to Hargrove and that made him immensely pleased.

The rules of his plan were very simple: Kathryn would play her Mary Sunshine act perfectly to Trevor, without committing herself in any other way than in friendly terms; then she would talk him out of his relationship with Annette by making Hargrove and Valmont's relationship public. Everybody would win.

He waited for Kathryn to call to his phone, he decided to spend the evening with Blaine, who did not know anything about Kathryn and himself. He was anxious to have news from his step-sister as she was at a reunion with the headmaster of Manchester, thus Annette's father.

"So, rumor has it the Ice-Bitch got knocked-up by Court Reynolds. Is it true?" The dealer asked while he finished packing some stashes.

Valmont looked at him before taking a drag of his cigarette. His blue eyes portrayed a serious expression.

"If what the papers' say is true, of course. I don't know exactly why, but I don't believe in the story very much. Kathryn is not the kind of girl who gets truly sedated so as not to defend herself from guys like Court." Tuttle remarked without looking at his friend.

"Well, there's more than it meets the eye about that article, actually." Sebastian decided to confess, it was Blaine Tuttle, one of his few trustworthy friends and Kathryn friend and dealer, so he knew Merteuil's real persona.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Blaine asked fully interested in what Sebastian's side on the matter. "Kathryn's pregnancy has to be true, she would never lie about something like it. So... is it about the father, right?" Tuttle concluded. "Don't tell me you're the poor bastard who knocked her up!" He teased before chuckling a bit with that thought.

Valmont smiled sarcastically before giving him the answer he seemed to want. "I am."

Blaine stopped counting the stashes he had to make for a party and looked at Sebastian, eyes widened and grinning. "Oh, you're shitting me!"

"I shit you not, man. I fucked Kathryn after that party when I was heartbroken and even though I wore protection, it backfired. Fourteen weeks later, Kathryn found out she was pregnant. Expecting twins..." Sebastian remarked bitterly.

"Double score, huh? Good for you, Valmont. I believe the Ice-Bitch loves you so much, since you are the reason for destroying her body..." Blaine teased. "Congrats Papa!"

"We're not keeping them, Kathryn plans to put them up for adoption..." Sebastian retorted irritated. "Besides, we're too fucked-up to be parents".

The only thing which stopped Blaine continued teasing was someone's knocking the door. He smirked and got up to open it., for he knew perfectly who it was.

"It seems that your wife has come to pick you up!"

Blaine opened up and greeted Kathryn, who was in her usual cold-self. "Good to see you, Ice-Queen. How are things?" He asked with his usual grin.

"It seems that you know how they are, don't you?" The brunette replied sarcastically. Then, she entered into the house and smirked at Sebastian.

"What are you up to, dear sis?" Valmont asked, sharing the same gleam in his eyes than hers. It was like claiming a victory he did not own yet. Then, he noticed the bags she left on the floor, near her chair.

"I have some news for you, Sebastian..." She informed, laying her back on the chair and resting her hands on her stomach. "First of all, Hargrove informed me that dear Anne and her Prince Charming are attending to the charity gala this Saturday" Kathryn waited some moments before continuing with her speech. "Then, he asked me a little favor, which we can use to our advantage..."

"What?" He asked, seeing a devilish smile formed on her face.

"Hargrove asked me to help Trevor to schedule his curriculum according to his preferences, so I'm going to be introduced to him on Saturday and I'll have the pleasure to spend some of this winter break in his company..." Merteuil finished. "I'm going to win his friendship pretty soon, as we expected".

Valmont grinned, feeling content with the results, without thinking he would receive some more information on the matter. "That's excellent to my plan. When you win his trust, let me know and then I'll give you something I've prepared in advance."

"There's something more about it, Valmont". Kathryn replied, keeping Sebastian's attention focused on her. "According to Hargrove, dear Anne would love to spend the holiday with your aunt until Christmas Eve. He even talked to Helen and had everything arranged for it to happen..."

"We can go there for a couple of days, while you help Trevor with his schedule". Sebastian conceded. "It would help us to know a bit more about our target. Besides, Aunt Helen adores us, you're like a niece to her". Merteuil nodded, agreeing to do so.

Blaine listened to the entire conversation without interfering, pretending to mind in his own business before watching his friends getting up from their seats and gathering their stuff.

"Leaving already?" Tuttle asked.

"Yeah, the parental units want to have dinner with us. We'll talk about the Manchester charity event and schedule our winter holiday, as every single year" Sebastian informed.

Once Kathryn and Sebastian arrived at their residence, Tiffany and Edward were waiting for them, dinner was served for them already. Everything seemed to indicate they were not actually considered to be there that evening.

"Sorry for the interruption but we're sure you don't mind about it" Sebastian voice echoed the room and that was the starting point for a very tense night.

Tiffany's body seemed to stiffen at the sight of her daughter. She could not fault herself and although the pregnancy was unwanted, showed Kathryn's irresponsibility for taking care of herself. Her eyes did not meet any of the adolescents. Edward watched the tension his wife was building up and asked one of the maids to pour him a glass of scotch.

Kathryn headed straight towards her room, ignoring her mother and greeting her step-father on her way. Sebastian did the same with the exception he greeted both of them.

Once in the safety of her bedroom, she took one of the vases near her drawer and slammed it against one of the walls as hard as she could. Then, she changed her school uniform and went to the dining room.

The marriage Merteuil/Valmont kept eating their dinner in silence, Edward smiled weakly to both of the teenagers. Kathryn started eating almost straightforwardly and Sebastian decided to cut the tension by making polite conversation.

"How did you find Berlin, father?" He asked.

"It was good. Tiffany and I did a stop in Switzerland to ski a little after I finished my duties in Germany" Edward replied, feeling a bit tense. "I heard you had a meeting with the headmaster today, Kathryn. Is everything alright?"

The brunette hated when Edward tried to act like a paternal figure to her. She did not care about what he did as long as he did the same towards her. However, if she wanted to keep her reputation, she had to behave well and not to show her contempt about the situation.

"The reunion was to inform me about the charity gala and he even asked me to give a speech about my years at Manchester and how it helped me to become a better person". Kathryn replied innocently.

Tiffany looked up to see her daughter, frowning and her tone was cold and hard. "Does he want you to represent the entire school?" She asked, skeptical about the situation. Kathryn nodded, before taking another bite of her dinner. "Although you are pregnant?" Another nod followed to that question.

The adolescent expected her mother to react in that way and she knew something worst was ahead, so she pretended not to give the situation much importance.

_"Pregnant doesn't mean disabled or dead. I'm going to have children, nothing more than that! If I knew everyone would freak out like that, I'd have kept it hidden until labor..."_

"I've been thinking about this entire situation you are in, Kathryn" Tiffany began. "And perhaps the best thing for you to do is to stay with Helen until the holiday is over. You'll spend Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve with her, then you would return here..."

Kathryn's emerald eyes widened in disbelief. It was like being put in quarantine or in prison for doing nothing. She despised her mother even more, who did she think she was? She had been left alone her entire life, since her divorce-rally began when she was seven years old. Now, a pregnancy made Tiffany alert of her presence in a room.

"Why? I don't recall to deserve such a hard treatment. I'm pregnant, mother. I don't need a nanny 24/7 to take care of me" She replied keeping her composure.

"Your scandal made me aware you cannot take care of yourself, Kathryn. I don't care what you say on the matter, I don't care how it happened. The truth is that you're expecting a child at the age of seventeen years old. I cannot undo my decision, I even talked to Helen and she's pleased to have you the following weeks" Tiffany replied determined.

Sebastian and Kathryn knew their parents were going to Switzerland until Christmas Eve, when everyone would gather at the Rosemond estate to celebrate it. They also knew Kathryn was not going to be by herself and her stay included Valmont. So, they agreed after some moment of consideration, in behalf of their plan.

"When are we leaving?" Kathryn asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"After the charity event, darling". Edward replied gently.

"Alright. I'm glad you agree with this decision, Stephen". The brunette said sweetly.

Three days later, Manchester Prep's charity event finally arrived. Sebastian was eager to meet his target face-to-face, mostly because he would have to spend some time with Annette and him at Rosemond estate.

Valmont was writing in his journal about it, when he heard the heavy door of his study open, revealing his step-sister. He did not have to look up to know it was Kathryn.

"Glad we decide not to knock lately..." The blonde remarked sarcastically.

The brunette sat down on one of the couches, without saying a word. Her emerald eyes focused on his writing.

"How much did your old journal say?" Kathryn asked coldly.

"Everything. But I don't think she would keep it after she told me she wanted to forget me..." Valmont said, knowing his answer would arouse a war.

Kathryn's expression showed true anger, her body stiffen in a way that it started to hurt her. She could not believe Sebastian would be so stupid to give Mary Poppins the truth about them. This would ruin everything if the country girl kept it.

"Are you telling me you had given her the key to our demise?" She demanded for clarification. "I knew you were truly pussy-whipped, but giving her your dear journal containing all of our secret life..." Kathryn spat angrily, feeling how the tension made her stomach ache. "What did you write about me?"

It was the first time Sebastian's blue eyes look up from his notebook to her. She was visibly angry, perhaps on the verge of fury. He sighed and decided to reply honestly, he could not lie to his equal, after all.

"Everything. Your true evil and self-absorbed self. About your crucifix, about how you destroyed every single one of the lives which get in your way... It was pretty much it"

Kathryn was beyond anger or rage. She was even hurt about the things Sebastian wrote about her in his journal. Her emerald eyes focused on his.

"You know you're no better than me, Valmont. Everything we did and every single one of the lives we destroyed served for a purpose. To protect our reputations, perhaps to get the revenge we desired and yes, sometimes it was for amusement." Kathryn ranted, although she was far beyond anger, she controlled herself.

"I know, Kathryn..." The blonde replied calmly. "That's why Annette didn't want anything to do with me once she read the journal. She didn't want to be seen with the likes of us. We're two of the same, evil kind. We're proud of it".

"How do you think your plan would work out right now, dear brother?" She asked steely. "Any of those entries could backfire directly to us and if your damn virgin has in possession that, her fucking idiot boyfriend has well aware of our reputations".

"Because I'm sure Annette didn't tell him about it or about the summer she spent in my aunt's house. I bet he believes his sweet girlfriend is still waiting until marriage to give in to him" Valmont smiled maliciously, although this time Kathryn did not share it.

The brunette was with her arms folded, throwing daggering looks to him. She was not fully convinced about Sebastian's statement, she wanted further explanation to be convinced.

"How are you so sure about it?" Kathryn asked.

"She told me she wanted to be my friend and that our games and even the bet was too much for her to handle. Besides, if she wants to show she's a better person from us, she would not dare to show the journal to anyone" The blonde said. "Trust in me, Kathryn. Nothing will go wrong with this plan".

As allies, equals and sometimes rivals, Kathryn knew she would trust in Sebastian's execution of plans. In every game they played, both had important parts in each other's plans and they worked perfectly. Why would be this one the exception to the rule?

"Fine. I hope you're right about it, Valmont" Kathryn stated. "In any event, we're going to see it tonight". After that being said, Merteuil rose from her chair and exited the room, giving her one of her smiles.

At eight o'clock, Tiffany and Edward were waiting for their children to get ready. After some minutes, Kathryn was the first one to be ready. She wore a black, long dress, her silver bracelets, the silver necklace Sebastian gave her for her fourteenth birthday and matching black high-heels. Her hair was perfectly combed and she decided to let it loose. Fortunately, Tiffany was pleased with her daughter's looks.

Almost behind her, Sebastian was ready to go. He wore a black suit and a dark red shirt. He smiled seductively to Kathryn once his eyes landed on her.

They were more than ready to meeting their targets, although the entire mystery was Trevor himself. Kathryn was going to play her Mary Sunshine act perfectly as always, so as not to let Annette get suspicious about it. Sebastian decided to keep himself at distance, letting Merteuil to play her part.

The limousine took about thirty minutes to arrive at the place where the event was held. The adolescents let their parents to get out of the car first, then they shared a malicious smile before getting out of it.


End file.
